Aux Encres Des Amours
by Emo.16
Summary: "Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait écrit, cette foutue lette, elle n'avait servi qu'a l'emprisonner un peu plus dans sa douleur. Mais plus rien n'avait d'importance, maintenant qu'il n'était plus là. Puisque de toute façons, ils étaient déjà morts" . Un espèce de One Shot dramatique, écrit sans grand but. C'est du drame, c'est tiré d'une chanson, c'est du Marco x Ace.


Hey mes loulous! JE SUIS ENFIN DE RETOUR! APRES TROIS MOIS! Mais je crois que je vais me faire tuer par certains lecteurs. Voyez vous, j'ai une fic en cours, et un chapitre déjà tout écrit. Il ne manque plus qu'à le recopier sur l'ordi. Alors pour un peu me changer les idées, j'ai décidé d'écrire ce très court one shot. Donc, ne vous en faite pas, le chapitre 6 des Enfants De L'océan est pour bientôt! Encore un peu de patience!

Donc me revoici avec un one shot! Toujours One Piece, toujours du drame, toujours du yaoi, toujours du MarcoXAce. (Nan je mens pour le dernier je ne fais pas QUE du MarcoXAce quand même, même si c'est mon troisième couple préféré :P) (Pour le drame et tout, je dis ça parce que j'ai un autre one shot en cours, un long qui est loiiiin d'être terminé, et qui n'est pas plus joyeux que celui là. Je promets qu'un jour, j'arriverai à écrire quelque chose de joyeux!)

Certains reconnaitront le titre, inspiré d'une chanson de Damien Saez, mon dieu tout puissant que je vénérerais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Ce n'est PAS une song fic, et la chanson n'a pas grand rapport avec le texte. J'ai juste pris ce titre pour le thème de l'amour et de l'écrit.

Décidément, je ne peux pas écrire des one shot de One Piece sans tombé dans le mélo drame xD Enfin, homophobes, rageux, anti MarcoXAce et anti dépréssifs, je vous déconseille vivement le lire le texte qui suit.

Voilà, et bonne lecture!

* * *

Aux Encres Des Amours.

Lentement, l'homme se saisit de la plume. Le geste lui fut fatal. La première lettre former serait témoin de ses perles de désespoir, il le savait. L'encre commença son travail.

Il plongea dans la mort.

_Cher Ace._

_Je ne sais même pas comment commencer cettre lettre. Mais je sais dors et déjà comment elle va finir. Pourquoi je prends le temps d'user mon encre sur ce bout de papier alors que j'ai un bon stock de cartes marines à finir, je l'ignore moi même. C'qui est sûr, c'est que j'en ai vraiment besoin. C'est vraiment stupide, tu n'es même pas là pour la lire. C'est Vista qui m'a conseillé de mettre à plat mes émotions. Mes sentiments. Alors je l'ai fais, je crois que l'infime espoir de pouvoir me soulager reste scotché à mon coeur._

_Ace, mon Ace. Ca va faire un mois maintenant. Un mois que ce putain d'enculé de celui qui se fait maintenant appeler Barbe Noire à lacérer à grands coups de poignard notre bonheur à tous en assassinant Thatch, notre bien aimé frère._

_Cette enflure n'a pas seulement tué notre frère cuisinier. C'est nous tous qu'il à condamné. Si un jour, tu as l'occasion de lire ce parchemin parmis tant d'autre, alors je veux que tu saches enfin. Nous somme tous mort, Ace._

_La fière baleine de bois ciré de l'armada de Barbe Blanche ressemble désormais à un bateau fantome, fait de corps déambulant sans âme. Parfois au loin, très loin quand une étincelle jaillit, la pluie s'abbat et tout disparait_

_Notre espoir avec._

_Mon Ace. Dis moi comment on en est arrivé là, mon Ace. Parce que je crois que j'ai pas bien compris. Tout s'est passé trop vite._

_On était bien, tellement bien. Une heureuse grande et belle famille. A présent, j'essaies de ne pas voir les traits tirés de Joz, le sourire forcé de Vista, les yeux bouffis d'Haruta, les vêtement négligés et la barbe mal rasé de Curiel._

_De fermer mon coeur aux drôles de formes géométriques que forme les coupures d'Izou sur ses avants bras. De plonger la tête dans l'oreiller lors de ses sanglots lunaire qui me crèvent le coeur et les tympans. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que moi je pourrais ressentir en te perdant, mon Ace._

_Ou bien si. Je le sais. Puisque c'est la même impression qui me tue un peu plus chaque jour. C'est quelque chose au fond de moi, dans les contrées perdue loin au fond de mon esprit, qui me torture._

_Je sais que tu ne reviendra pas, Ace._

_L'espoir m'interdit de penser ça. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me résigné quand même. Si un jour tu reviens parmis nous, pardon, si un jour tu reviens près de moi, ne me demande pas pourquoi je suis sur que tu n'es déjà plus mon ange. Je ne le sais pas moi même._

_Pas vraiment du moins. Je pense que je peux admettre que je me ment à moi même. Tu es déjà perdu Ace. Je le sais. Je le sens._

_Je peux sentir mon coeur de phénix tomber en miettes._

_Quel dommage que mes pouvoirs régénarateurs ne me soient d'aucuns secours. Ce sera la seule blessure que je ne peux pas soigner. Même si la soigner ce serait t'oublier. J'ai tellement mal que je suis capable d'un geste aussi lâche._

_Le courageux commandant de la première flotte de Barbe Blanche est mort Ace. La pelle m'a été donné à la seconde ou ma pupille est restée figée sur le corps sans vie de Thatch, à la seconde ou j'ai entendu Père hurler de rage, à la seconde ou j'ai vu Izou tomber à genoux, parcourut de sanglots hystériques._

_J'ai commencé à creuser ma tombe quand, aveuglé par la colère, tu es partis sur ton Wiver._

_C'est la dernière image que j'ai de toi, mon Ace. Je savais déjà que je ne te reverrais plus sourir._

_Mon cercueil à atteint sa profondeur maximum quand j'ai lus le journal d'hier. J'ai laissé tombé la pelle quand il t'ont passé les menottes._

_Pardon. Ce sera le seul mot que je laisserais prendre fuite._

_Pardon de ne pas avoir était là. De ne pas avoir pu vaincre cet enfoiré à ta place. Mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas te venger Ace. Je n'en aurais pas la force mental._

_Alors pardonne moi, je t'en prie._

_Je vais devoir y aller, j'ai des cartes à tracer. Je n'ai plus rien à dire. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire._

_Je viendrais te sauver mon Ace. Et alors peut être, les fantômes qui nous séparent pourront disparaître. Peut être._

_Et alors si tu disparais, je n'aurais plus qu'a me laisser tomber en arrière, dans ma tombe._

_Quelque soit notre destin, à bientôt, mon amour. Je te rejoindrais ou que tu ailles._

_Je t'aime._

_Ton frère, Marco._

Seul les vagues s'échouant contre la coque du plus grand bateau au monde, avançant vers Marineford, fut témoin ce soir là des sanglots du blond.

C'est main dans la main qu'ils rejoindront l'échaffaud.

L'encre de cet amour inavoué tâchera à jamais ce parchemin autrefois pur. Jamais elle ne sera plus souillé par d'autres mains tremblantes de désespoir.

Ils étaient déjà morts.

* * *

Eh bin... J'ai pas esquissé un sourire pendant toute l'écriture O.o ... Un peu déprimant tout ça mais bon c'est bien ce qui fallait hein!

Sinon, j'espère que vous avez percuté le léger ThatchXIzou que j'ai réussi à insérer au milieu de ce texte assez -très- décousu ^-^ C'est un couple que j'ai imaginé très récemment et j'en suis tombé T.o.t.a.l.e.m.e.n.t amoureuse *_*. Pauvre Marco quand même 3 Mouaha! J'adore torturer mes p'tits loulou !

Allez... REVIEWS OU J'VOUS BOUFFE! (Oui oui, j'suis une fan cachée de Big Mom xD) Enfin, en un peu plus civilisé...

Reviews please ^_^ ?!


End file.
